“Hate that I Love You”
by kismet-AngeLxvii
Summary: From the very start, I knew I was meant to hate him. He’s a super conceited, haughty, most ill-mannered jerk I’ve ever met. That was until he hugged me saying, “You have no taste in guys” that I realized that I was meant to love him… from the very start.


**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Naruto.

**Summary**  
From the very start, I knew I was meant to hate him. He's a super conceited, haughty, most ill-mannered jerk I've ever met. That was until he hugged me saying,  
"You have no taste in guys" that I realized that I was meant to love him… from the very start. SASUSAKU

* * *

"**Hate that I Love You"**  
By kismet-Angelxvii

I wasn't supposed to like him.

Or even love him.

I didn't at first.

But my heart, I guess…

Just can't resist.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A rosette-haired placed her elbows on her desk as she cupped her distressed face. Haruno Sakura, a seventeen-year old gal with pink hair sighed as she watched Gaara, a.k.a Mr. Prince Charming talk and laugh with his group of friends just a few seats in front of her. Yes, Sakura has taken a liking to Mr. Prince Charming ever  
since the beginning of first semester. And now, she is worrying that he might find out about her hidden feelings. _He'll definitely hate me if he found out… and we just became friends too….!_ She thought. Sigh.

"Okay class," Sakura went back from her reverie as she watches her teacher, Hatake Kakashi enter the room nonchalantly. "Today we'll talk about relativity." Kakashi enthusiastically said as he looked at his students' annoyed faces.

"What?!" He asked, looking around the room.

"You still think we could talk about that relativi-whatever of yours?" shouted a boy with blonde spiky hair. "Look at the time! Its five minutes before the bell."

Kakashi looked at his watch before looking back at his students. Scratching his head, he gave a nervous laugh and said, "Well you see, I got lost in the road of life."

"Do you have any other excuses?! That's the third time you used it this week!!" Once again, the blonde boy with spiky hair shouted.

"Just shut up Naruto." A raven-haired boy said, standing up from his seat, heading to the door.

"Where do you think you're going Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Out." was the student's reply.

Sakura sighed once again. _When will I ever have a normal day? _ She thought. Every day's just a repetition of the day before—Kakashi being late for class, Naruto  
shouting at him for being late, and Sasuke leaving, from being annoyed. _Wow… just wow._

"Kakashi you better—" "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!" Before the blonde could even finish his sentence, swarm of students quickly rushed out of the room by the time the bell had rung. So, the blonde just left it hanging and decided to leave as well. Who would want to miss lunch anyway?

"Oh Naruto, detention after school." Kakashi smirked as he reminded. Naruto could only groan.

* * *

"Sigh, I've never thought that second semester would be this boring." Sakura said while opening her locker. _Seven-Fifteen-thirty. _Click. When the lock opened, the pink-haired quickly tossed her things inside.

"Your fault. Who told you to pick physics… especially when you know that the teacher is Kakashi?" A blue-eyed blonde female said. Sakura looked at her blonde companion, "Well, I had no choice… Gaara's in that class."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Geez, girl… you still haven't confessed?" the blonde asked. Sakura sighed. "Well, he'll hate me. He might think that I befriended him because he's the one I'm chasing after."

"Well, a gal's gotta have guts!" Ino stated. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Ino, have you been watching Super Gals! again?

"Shut up, Sakura." The blonde said as the pink-haired chuckled. "Let's hurry. I'm starving."

As the two reached the cafeteria, Ino suggested that they should sit where Gaara's sitting. "Are you insane?" Sakura asked. "Do you not know how embarrassing that  
would be?" she continued.

"So?" Ino crossed her arms. "It's not like he knows that you like him."

"Well, that's true," Sakura scan the table where Gaara is sitting at. "But, his friends are with him. We'll be so out of place."

"Hey, did you forget that Shikamaru is my boyfriend?" Ino pointed. Sakura looked at the pine-apple haired guy. He was sitting beside Gaara. Yes, he's one of Gaara's friends and yes, he is also Ino's boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess _you_," the pink-haired pointed at her friend. "Won't feel out of place… but _I_," this time Sakura pointed at herself. "Will." She finished.

Ino sighed. "Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not." Sakura said.

"You are." And the next thing the pink-haired know is that she is being dragged by her blonde friend to a place where she does not want to be—or more like embarrassed to be.

"Ey guys!" Ino greeted, eyeing the group. When her eyes dropped to Shikamaru, she hurriedly ran to him and hugged the poor guy from behind. "Troublesome." The pine-apple haired murmured.

"Err… hi." emitted the pink-haired. The group looked at her. _I hate being the center of attention._ She thought.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto, the loud-mouthed blonde lively greeted. "Sit here, sit here." Naruto said as he pointed at the empty seat beside him. Since that's the only  
seat available, she had no choice.

"Thanks, Naruto." She said, before sitting at the empty chair. "Tch." emitted a raven-haired guy, sitting across the pink-haired. Sakura looked up, once she saw the  
face of her sworn enemy; she sent thousands of deathly glare in his direction. _Ugh, why do I have to see the face of this jerk?!_ She thought.

"Sakura, your team is playing for the regional right?" Sakura's head quickly whipped to the red-hair's direction.

"Yes, Gaara." She answered with a dreamy smile. "Tch." once again, emitted by her sworn enemy.

Sakura sent him another glare before kicking his leg. As the raven-haired's eyes widen, Sakura gave him a triumph smirk. _What now Sasuke? _ She thought as she stuck her tongue out at him.

A couple of minutes have passed; this time, its Sakura's eyes that widened. She just received a nice kick from across her. _Stupid Uchiha._ She greeted her teeth as she kicked him back but the Uchiha kicked back so she kicked back. Once again, he kicked back, so she once again kicked back. And again and again, the two kept sending kicks back at each other until the bell had rung for the afternoon classes.

_Damn that Uchiha, he totally ruined my supposedly wonderful lunch with Mr. Prince Charming._ The pink-haired thought, as she walks to her fourth period class with an irritated look. _Ugh, seriously! I will kill him if he ever ruin a supposedly wonderful time with Mr. Prince Charming again. Man, that guy is seriously irritating. I hate him! I hate him! I ha—_ "Oww…" the pink-haired emitted as she rubbed her aching butt. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura apologized as she picked her stuff from the ground.

"Tch." was the only replied of the person she bumped into. When Sakura looked up, her eyes completely widened. There, stood in front of her was Uchiha Sasuke, brushing the dirt off his blue tribal polo. When he looked at her, he sent her a glare. "Watch where you're going next time," He started. "Pinky." and finished.

The pink-haired's jaw dropped. _How dare he call me Pinky?! That jerk! _She thought. "Ugh… I take back what I said earlier. I'm NOT sorry!" Sakura shouted as she trudge her feet away from him. But before she's completely out of his sight, she left pretty harsh words.

"_I hate you, jerk!"… can I ever live a day without being hated by her? _The Uchiha thought as he continuously walked down the empty corridor.

* * *

"Finally, time to go home." Ino said as she waited for Sakura.

"I can't go home today with you Ino," The pink-haired stated as she changed in her baggy clothes. "I have a basketball practice." Sakura finished, as she tied her hair up.

"Again?" the blonde sighed. "Sakura, aren't you over doing it a bit?" asked, Ino. Sakura looked at her. "Ino," she started as they exited the change room. "I'm not. I'm the team captain. I have to do my responsibility." Sakura said.

"You're right. You're the team captain." Ino agreed. "But you're doing a bit too much responsibility." Sakura sighed.

"Just drop it, Ino." The pink-haired said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She finished, before leaving the blonde behind.

* * *

"Box out Mia." shouted, Sakura. Sweat ran down her neck as she ran to the other side of the court. "Pass!" she once again shouted. As soon as she received the ball, the pink-haired ran as fast as she can to the opposite side and made a lay up.

"SWISH!" the ball went through the basket.

"Nice, captain!" complemented Kawai. Sakura sent her a genuine smile in return.

"Nice work guys! Practice ends here. I'll see you all tomorrow." Sakura said as she sat on one of the benches and wiped her dripping sweat.

"Nice work, Sakura-chan!" beamed, Naruto as he entered the court with his teammates.

"Thanks Naruto." She said. _Maybe I should stay for a bit and watch the guys practice. Moreover, Gaara's here. Maybe I could talk to him after practice. _Sakura happily  
thought.

Sakura looked around, searching for Mr. Prince Charming. As their eyes met, Sakura gave him a bright smile and waved at him. _Oh my god! He's waving back!!_ She screamed in her head. _Sigh_. _He's so dreamy… I wish the time would stop so I could stare at him endlessly. I really really li—_BOOM!

Sakura fell back form the bench. _Oww. _She thought. The pink-haired touched her aching forehead as she brought herself together and stood up. "Hey, did your  
forehead tripled in size?" Sakura's blood boiled as she looked at the person who just insulted her. There, once again, is the Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of  
her wearing a smug look on his face. _UCHIHA!! I'll kill you!! _ She thought.

"Argh!! How dare you insult me?! You're the one who injured a person and you can't even say how sorry you are?!" Sakura shouted, clenching her fists.

"You're not worth saying sorry for." Sasuke smirked. Sakura's eyebrows twitched as she greeted her teeth, finding the right words to say. "Cat got your tongue?" again, the Uchiha smirked.

"I REALLY HATE YOU!!" was all Sakura could say before stomping out of the basketball court.

"Bastard, you've really done it this time." stated Naruto.

"Hn."

"By the way, Sasuke. Why's your legs all bruised up?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

"None of your business." Was the Uchiha's reply.

* * *

When Sakura got home, she directly went to her room and took a nice shower. After seemed like thirty minutes, she went down the stairs to the kitchen and  
prepared dinner.

The aroma of spaghetti sauce filled her nostrils as she inhaled. "Hmm, this looks good." She said as she turned the stove off. Once everything is ready, the pink-haired sat on one of the chairs and stared at the empty seat across from her. _Sigh. How many more nights do I have to endure before I could finally eat dinner with my mom? _  
She thought.

Haruno Sakura has been living alone for two whole years; for the reason that her father have passed away seven years ago. And her mom, she has been charged in  
the hospital due to a weak heart. But even with these situations, Sakura had stayed strong, not for others, but for herself and for her mom. _One day, she'll be out of that prison cell and we'll live happily ever after._ Sakura smiled.

Prison cell? That's a bit harsh. _I exaggerated._ She sighed. _I better eat now, _She stared at her food. _Before it gets cold._

After dinner, Sakura went up to her room and lay down on her soft pink bed. She closed her eyes and reminisce the events that had occurred early today. "Ugh,  
once again, Sasuke ruined an opportunity to get close to Gaara. I hate him. I really ha—" and even before she could finish her sentence, the pink-haired drifted to  
sleep.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize if you're unsatisfied with the length of this chapter or if you're kind of confused. But don't worry because the following chapters will describe what's really happening and yeah. Just review. And thanks for reading.


End file.
